The Worst Best Date
by anime07
Summary: Tsukushi and Tsukasa are having a date until their friends saw them. Will they be able to spend time together? One-shot


**Author's Note: **This is my very first fanfic so I hope people will like it. Any comments are welcome. This fanfic will be a TxT. Enjoy =].

The Worst Best Date

It is a cold winter Sunday afternoon. You will see many couple on the street walking together hand in hand. It's exactly a week before Christmas. There are many people who are busy buying gifts for there love ones. But for the Great Domyouji Tsukasa, this is no excuse to postpone his date with Makino Tsukushi even if the weather is cold. He insisted that they go on a date once a week. So here are they now sitting on a coffee shop enjoying each other's company. Then coincidentally, their friends also decided t go to this coffee shop. They didn't really saw them enter since they are not paying attention to people who are entering the shop.

"Tsukushi!!" Shigeru yelled while happily rushing to their table. Along her was the rest of there friends Yuki, Sakurako and the rest of the F4.

"You two are dating?" Sakurako asked.

"Uhmm.. yeah" Tsukushi said rather weakly.

"It's good then. We all know that Tsukasa is always on a bad mood when his date with Makino is postponed." Akira said

"Good then, so we will not gonna deal with Tsukasa's temper this weak." Rui said. They all laughed except Tsukasa who is busy glaring to all of his friends.

"But you know, since Christmas is near, why not spend time together with friends today?" Soujiroh asked. All nodded in agreement except Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Tsukasa glared to all of them again and he is about to protest when Yuki asked "Is it okay with you two." He is about to answer but Tsukushi answered first.

"Yes. It's okay." Tsukushi said. She didn't really want to spend this day with her friends though, but she thought that if they disagree they might think that she doesn't want to spend time with them. Sure she wants to, but she wants to spend more time with Tsukasa alone.

"I don't want to!" Tsukasa whined. He doesn't like the fact that Tsukushi agreed with their friend to spend time with them.

"So it's settled then! We will spend our time as a group!" Shigeru said ignoring Tsukasa's protest with a big grin on her face.

Just as what they planned they spend time together as a group. They go to a shop where they sell many stuff toys and shops full of chocolates. They also got to the park to have a picnic not minding the weather. Everyone enjoyed the day except Tsukasa. He is scowling and glaring all day to his friends, but what hurts him most is the thought of Tsukushi wanting to spend more time with their friends more than spending more time with him, her boyfriend. This is they're worst date ever he thought.

Tsukushi had been restless all throughout the day. Sure she enjoyed spending time with her friends, but she really want to spend more time with Tsukasa. She knows that he's angry because she agreed to spend time with their friends on their date. She felt like a total coward because of this. She couldn't even stand up for the two of them. She really regret this because she knew that Tsukasa thinks that she wants to spend more time with their friend than to spend more time with him. That's why she decided to say it to her friends now. This will be the time she thought.

"Uhmmm… guys?" All of her friends look at her to listen to whatever she will say. "I had lots of fun with you but can Domyouji and I go now?" she asked, blushing. Tsukasa look at her with a smile. "Yes, we should really go now. We need to go to somewhere else." Tsukasa added helping Tsukushi to explain. They're friends smiled at them and Rui said "Yes, I think so too. It's fine with us" They're friends all nod. "Bye then." They said in chorus. "Bye" The two of them said.

Tsukasa was really happy as they walked together. A big grin visible on is face.

"Makino, thank you. I really thought that you don't want to spend time with me." he said.

"Sorry about that." Tsukushi said shyly. "I didn't stood up for the two of us. I just thought that the will be disappointed if we won't come." she added.

"Its okay." he replied. "So, shall we continue our date." He said, grinning.

"Yes." Tsukushi replied, grinning too.

As they continued they're postponed date, they went to the places they went earlier with their friends. They happily look at the stuff toys. When they are finish they went out with a big bear Tsukasa bought for Tsukushi. Next is the chocolate shop. They saw different chocolates of different shapes and sizes. And again they went out with something with them. This time a cute chocolate shape like a bunny.

Since its dinner time now, they ate at one of the restaurants they passed. They we're happily chatting about how much they enjoy their date today when Tsukushi suddenly remember something and open her bag.

"What are you doing?" Tsukasa asked curiously.

"Here." she said, while giving Tsukasa the box, a smile plastered on her face.

"What is this?" Tsukasa asked.

"Remember when you said that you want some cookies on our last date? I decided to make some." she said. Tsukasa opened the box and saw cookies shaped like him with different expressions.

"Thanks." he grinned from ear to ear. Tsukushi smiled back. And as they continue to chat, Tsukasa giving some side comments about the cookies to tease Tsukushi it was clear to him now. This is the worst best date he ever had.


End file.
